


Taking the Plunge

by AnimeAngel2692



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, So sorry its late, hope its ok, kinda thrown together quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAngel2692/pseuds/AnimeAngel2692
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law remembers when his relationship became public knowledge. He doesn’t regret showing the world Luffy was his but did there have to be photos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! i'm so sorry this is late. I'm way behind. had my birthday last week, turned... well that's not important. Please enjoy this next instalment in LawLu week. more will come soon!

Law was lying in bed, one arm rest behind his head up while the other hand turned the pages of the book that was propped up by his raised leg. The early afternoon sun was shining through the window of the Thousand Sunny, lighting up the once dark room.

There was movement under the covers next to him. ‘Mmm…’ Luffy murmured sleepily, snuggling into Law’s side. ‘Torao…’

Law let a small content smile grace his lips and closed the book, placing it on the bedside table. He reached out a hand and stroked the younger captain’s hair. Luffy nuzzled into the hand and hummed pleasantly.

Law chuckled fondly and leaned down to kiss him. While he loved Luffy’s outgoing happiness, a sleeping, docile boyfriend was just as cute. Of course that was a feat only accomplished by spending half the morning having exhilarating sex, not that Law was complaining.

Law broke the kiss but stay hovering just over Luffy’s lips. ‘It’s time to get up.’ He whispered.

Luffy didn’t open his eyes but the displeased frown that cross his face told Law he was more awake than he was letting on. While it was tempting to humour the rubber-man and stay in bed, they had been there since breakfast finished. That alone would arouse suspicion, if it hadn’t already.

Sighing, Law knew there was one way to get things moving, he braced himself and sat back to make room. ‘Luffy-ya, we’re going to miss lunch.’ He said casually.

The outcome was as expected as it was instant. ‘FOOD!’ Luffy yelled and shot out of bed, heading for the door.

Law just managed to catch him before he made it outside. ‘Clothes.’ Was all he said.  

\----------

The two captains, now fully dressed, walked into the Sunny’s dining room, where most of the Straw Hats were starting lunch, Usopp was on lookout duty so Sanji had his meal separate from the others.

‘What have you been doing all morning?’ Chopper asked Luffy, noting his captain’s messy hair and rumbled clothes.

‘Torao.’ Luffy said casually and sat down at the table.

Law had just taken a sip of his drink and Luffy’s less than subtle statement made him inhale the liquid in a coughing fit. After several moments, he caught his breath. ‘Luffy-ya, we talked about your lack of discretion.’ He said calmly.

Luffy was shovelling food into his mouth, he looked at Law. ‘Zoro’s the one who lacks direction.’ He said.

‘Oi!’ Zoro snapped from across the table.

Law sighed. ‘Never mind…’ He muttered. Thankfully the Straw Hat crew were used to their captain’s bluntness and didn’t comment on the conversation, choosing to ignore it.

The sniper came in then, holding a newspaper. ‘When the hell did this happen?’ He demanded in shock as he looked at Law.

More than a little confused, Law took the paper. He glanced at the front cover and promptly wanted the world to swallow him whole.

**_Straw Hat/Heart Alliance? More Like Marriage!_ **

That was the heading?! What sort of newspaper would allow them to print something like that? Law looked at the picture, already knowing which one it was, he remembered that day perfectly. It was only last week after all…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy was jumping up and down, a huge grin on his face. He was eager to go explore the town that they made port at. Law’s attention was on him, never had he seen someone so bright or full of life. Luffy was living sunshine. His sunshine. It was never dark in his world, not anymore

‘This so cool!’ Luffy exclaimed, just about vibrating with excitement. ‘I can’t wait to check it out.’

Uh-oh. Law saw the other Straw Hats exchange looks then Nami pulled out a handful of straws. ‘Right, pick one, the red tip one goes with Luffy to keep him out of trouble, the blue ones help Sanji and Chopper restock and Robin and I are going shopping and gathering information. Zoro stays with the ship.’

‘Hey! Why do I have to stay?’ Zoro demanded, crossing his arms.

Nami barely looked at him as the others started grabbing at the straws. ‘Luffy will be hard enough to keep track of without us worrying about you getting lost on an unknown island.’

Zoro muttered something about a “witch” and stalked off to the ship. ‘Aw…man…’ Usopp complained as he held up a straw with a red tip.

Luffy tackled Usopp to the ground. ‘Yosh! Come on Usopp, let’s go!’

Usopp groaned in pain and shoved at Luffy. ‘Get off me! We can go in a minute, Luffy.’ He said in annoyance.

Luffy rolled onto his back, laughing as he looked up at Law. ‘What’s Torao gonna do?’ He asked. ‘Are you coming with us?’ His eyes were wide and expectant.

The Heart Captain knew he should say no. There was less chance of them being noticed if they weren’t together. But god damn those eyes! ‘Sure.’ Law muttered and braced himself as the rubber teen sprang into his arms with a cheer. He couldn’t hold back the smile even if he wanted to.

\------------------------------------------

It wasn’t an hour later before Luffy had gotten them lost. Usopp was left behind about ten minutes go when the Straw Hat Captain raced off at the smell of meat. Law only managed to keep up because Luffy’s hand was welded to his wrist.

‘Luffy-ya, we should get back now.’ Law said, looking around to find a familiar landmark.

Luffy had just finished off his meat and was flittering from store to store. ‘Aw! But I wanna stay longer.’ He pouted, looking at Law.

No. No. Law was not going to fall for that again. He was about to insist they leave but a voice called out.

‘Hey. Kid!’ The two captains stopped short and looked over as a group of three men approached them. Law’s defence went up but the men seem more focused on Luffy.

The men got right up to the teen, ignoring Law completely. ‘Haven’t seen you around here before.’ One said and the other two laughed.

Law didn’t like them. Didn’t like them looking at Luffy, _his_ Luffy. The teen of course was completely oblivious to the stares and was laughing away with the men.

One of them slung an arm around his shoulders. ‘Say, kid. Why don’t you come hang with us? There’s a party down the road.’

Luffy’s eyes lit up at the word party. ‘Cool~! Come on Torao! Let’s go to the party!’

Before Law could reply the man pulled Luffy closer. ‘The invites only for you. You gotta leave the stork behind.’

Law finally found his voice and stepped forward. ‘He’s not going anywhere with you, he’s mine.’ He said angrily and took Luffy’s arm and pulled him away from the men.

‘What are you going to do about it?’ One man demanded and shoved Law hard, his friends advancing as well.

Now, Law could have made short work of those fools but he didn’t get the chance. There was a blur of red and suddenly all three men were on the ground in a pummelled heap. Luffy stood over them, dusting his hands.

‘Don’t touch my Torao.’ He stated.

Law was speechless as he stared, the teen had never looked more attractive than he did in that moment. Moving without thinking, he grabbed Luffy’s shirt front and jerked the teen forward, crushing their lips together.

The younger captain had let out a surprised gasp which allowed Law deepen the kiss, his tongue entering the other’s mouth. Then he felt Luffy kiss him back, the other’s arms going around his neck.

It wasn’t until they needed air did Law break the kiss and it took him a moment to realise that their own laboured breaths were the only sounds to be heard. Everything else in the square was silent.

Law’s brain finally caught up to his actions and his face went red. He still gripped Luffy’s shirt and the teen’s arm were still wrapped around him. Luffy was staring up at him, face flushed and wide eyed, his lips looking swollen. Shit. Shit. SHIT.

‘Hey, isn’t that Straw Hat Luffy and Trafalgar Law?’

‘Did they just kiss?’

‘They just beat up those men!’

‘Pirates?! Call the Marines!’

Voices and sounds started up again, breaking Law out of his thoughts. The mention of the Marines let him put his humiliation on hold and he grabbed Luffy’s arm. ‘Come on, we need to get out of here.’ He barely registered the flashing cameras as he dragged Luffy back to towards the ship, cursing himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Now, a week later, he was staring at the consequences of his actions in black and white. The picture of him and Luffy kissing. He skimmed the article, most of it was made up or exaggerated. His eyes landed on another photo and he paused to study it.

The picture would have been taken shortly after the kiss. Law was attempting to hide his face while Luffy… Luffy was smiling and if Law didn’t know better he’d have sworn it was devious. Could he have…? Could Luffy have _planned_ that whole incident? Knowing Law would get jealous enough to act irrationally? Maybe he was more manipulative than Law gave him credit for.

The Heart Captain looked up from the paper, seeking out the teen who was engaged in a tug of war with Usopp over a piece of meat. Luffy suddenly shoved the whole thing in his mouth, taking the other’s hand with it, much to the Sniper’s horror.

Law let out a sigh and shook his head. _No, definitely not_.    

** End **


End file.
